Videl Learns to Fly
Let the Training Begin! |next=Fathers }} is the two hundred thirty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred twenty-eighth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover depicts Gohan, Goten, and Videl standing with their arms folded. Goten and Gohan are looking straight ahead, while Videl is looking at Gohan. Summary Gohan is ready to teach Goten and Videl how to fly, saying it's just a matter of controlling their ki. Unfortunately, Videl doesn't know what Ki is. Goten demonstrates by firing a Ki Blast to destroy a nearby rock. Videl calls is a trick, but Gohan says it's real power. Videl's still never heard of it, so Gohan sends Goten off to play while he teaches Videl how to access her ki. A bit later, Chi-Chi makes lunch for Gohan, Goten, and even Videl. Videl is impressed by Chi-Chi's cooking, saying it's better than what their chef makes. Chi-Chi asks if Videl's family runs a restaurant, but she answers that they just hire a chef for their meals. Chi-Chi is amazed that they have a personal chef, and asks how big her mansion is. Videl answers that her mansion is maybe 50 rooms, which makes Chi-Chi realize Videl's family is really rich. Chi-Chi then asks when Gohan's going to marry Videl, causing him to do a spit take of his food. A bit later after lunch, Videl finally gets the hang of accessing her ki. Gohan praises her for being such a quick study. Videl asks if this means she can fly now, but Gohan says no, saying she has to learn to be able to control her ki at will. Meanwhile, in the other world, Goku is hard at work training, with heavy weighted pads on his wrists and ankles. King Kai is watching him train. Just then, the South Kai arrives, surprised that people still train the way Goku is. The South Kai had come to see one of the top fighters of the North, and asks how heavy the weights are. King Kai says they're two tons each, much to South Kai's shock. South Kai quickly regains his composure, however, bragging about one of his strongest warriors from the southern planets, Papoye. King Kai invites South Kai to bring Papoye to Earth for the World Martial Arts Tournament, and South Kai agrees. King Kai then asks if Goku wants to go heavier, offering to ramp up the weights to ten tons. Even Goku is taken aback by this, until King Kai informs him that he can go Super Saiyan. Goku then agrees, and the South Kai turns the weights up to ten tons. Goku goes Super Saiyan and starts throwing punches and kicks like he's wearing nothing at all. South Kai quickly changes his tune about entering Papoye in the tournament, and walks off. King Kai flashes a victory sign. Back on Earth, Videl has managed to gain enough control of her ki to begin floating. Gohan continues to be impressed with how fast a learner Videl is. Goten, however, has rapidly mastered flight and is flying around freely. Gohan reassures Videl that once she gets some training, she'll be able to fly like him. Videl says she'll come back tomorrow, to Gohan's surprise. Gohan says she's already learned all she needs to, and can learn the rest on her own. Videl says she wants to learn more about Ki, and asks if she's a bother to have around. Gohan says no, so Videl reaffirms that she'll come back tomorrow. Before Videl can leave, however, Gohan suggests she cut her hair short. Videl blushes a bit, thinking Gohan prefers girls with short hair. Gohan obliviously states that it's for practical reasons, since short hair would be better in a fight. Videl just screams that her hair is her business and flies off. Nevertheless, the next day, Videl returns with her hair cut short. Gohan finds himself confused, not understanding girls at all. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Goten *Videl *Chi-Chi *Goku *King Kai *South Kai Trivia *This is South Kai's only appearance in the manga. GohanExplainsKi(Ch428).jpg|Gohan tells about ki to Videl GotenFiresKikoha(Ch428).jpg|Goten shows a Ki Blast Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters